Collapse
"Collapse" is the eleventh campaign mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. When Jonathan Irons declares war across the world, his first target is striking the United States. Mitchell and Gideon are tasked with a bulk of the Sentinel Task Force and San Francisco Police Department to protect the Golden Gate Bridge from the attacking Atlas Corporation forces. Plot Mitchell and Gideon chase an Atlas truck onto the Golden Gate Bridge, eliminating several hostile vehicles with a roof-mounted plasma turret until the group's Pitbull is rammed, flipping their vehicle and forcing them to proceed on foot. Gideon, Saint, and Mitchell fight their way through a small area of soldiers before reaching the target truck, where Mitchell attempts to open the rear door, only to be knocked back by a drone swarm. The drones deployed and latch onto the suspension cables of the bridge before detonating in unison, bringing down the bridge onto the US Third Fleet's carrier and causing collateral damage. In the ensuing chaos, Mitchell manages to save a San Francisco Police Sergeant and regroups with Gideon as they observe the destruction of the Golden Gate Bridge. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Gideon *Cormack (heard only) *Davis (heard only) *Knox (heard only) *Kingpin (heard only) *Jonathan Irons (cutscene only) *Saint Loadout Exo Type - Assault *Boost Jump *Sonics *Stim Weapons Gallery Jonathan Irons at a podium AW.jpg Golden Gate Bridge Battle AW.png Golden Gate Bridge collapsing AW.png Mitchell Saving SFPD Officer AW.png|Mitchell saving the police officer. Notice his rank on the arms. HBRa3 ACOG Collapse AW.png|Mitchell in action. Car Door AW.png GideonCollapseTrailerCoDAW.jpg Never Saw It Coming XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg|Gideon kicking an Atlas soldier. Carma XBOX One achievement image CoDAW.jpg Drone van AW.jpg|Concept art of the Atlas drone van. Videos "Call of Duty Advanced Warfare" walkthrough (Veteran difficulty) Mission 11 Collapse Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 11|Intel Guide Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'GG' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Collapse." Intel # After escaping the car crash on the bridge, move along the left side of the ride until you reach a black four-door car crashed into a yellow sport. Look in the open passenger-side door to get the intel. # Past the “Sledgehammer”/"Biofuel" (last-gen) tanker, jump onto the cop cars to reach the landing on the “Downtown SF” digital sign. There’s a metal platform on the back with your intel. # Moving toward the end of the mission, stick to the left side of the bridge and pass a white bus. Across the railing there’s a crate with the laptop. It’s right before reaching the helicopter parked on the bridge. Trivia * The van's license plate has the letters SHG. This is a reference to Sledgehammer Games. * The officer Mitchell saves with have a random appearance, but will always be the rank of Sergeant. * The XBOX Achievement Trophy "GG" is possibly a play on between the initials of the "Golden Gate (Bridge)" and "Good-Game". * The cover art of'' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' features this mission, as the cover displays the Golden Gate Bridge collapsing * On next-gen and PC versions, a tanker truck can be seen with "Sledgehammer" written on it. This is a reference to Sledgehammer Games. * During the conflict a trailer truck can be seen with the name "Francis B." written on the side. This is a reference to Captain Francis B.Wai (1940-1944), the first Chinese-American to serve in the United States military to receive (posthumously) The Medal of Valor for the recapturing of the Philippines from Japan during World War II, where he was killed in action. * The three Atlas soldiers who surrender to the SFPD and Sentinel forces at the end of the level place unique versions of the SN6 on the ground: the three weapons appear to have Dual Mags equipped as well as not having a visible stock. They cannot be used. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels